<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Maître D' by SoraJinsei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958470">The Maître D'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraJinsei/pseuds/SoraJinsei'>SoraJinsei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NSFW [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Customer Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Wears a Suit, M/M, MaitreD!Castiel, Mutual Pining, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Whiskey &amp; Scotch, businessman!dean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraJinsei/pseuds/SoraJinsei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not entirely his job to be placed at one particular table, but Dean seemed to enjoy the fact that he's got the Maître D attending him at the most luxurious restaurant here in Lawrence. Even more impressive to the dates or business meetings.</p><p>He wasn't expecting Dean to appear one night, alone. Being the good person he was, he decided to see what the problem was. After that, Castiel wasn't expecting the outcome of leaving work early, a stolen bottle of scotch from behind the bar and a certain businessman pushing him down onto his bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NSFW [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Maître D'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                         </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Castiel has been the Maître D of the local "The Corner Place" restaurant for three years now. He moved from the busy city of New York to the quiet workings of Lawrence, Kansas.<br/><br/>He found the job rather quickly, practically overqualified for such a small town. Quoted Crowley, the owner. He was welcomed with open arms nonetheless. <br/><br/>During that time he was able to pick out the regular's with a single glance. There was the mayor from time to time and some higher political administrations coming in here and there. <br/><br/>But none are more regular than Mr. Dean Winchester. Coming into the establishment at least five days out of the week. <br/><br/>Castiel has watched this man come in with parties from business soirees to one on one dates with beautiful women...and men. <br/><br/>Over time, he has gotten to know the guy. Being the one to send over the right waiters to oversee the tables Dean and his guests sit at, to eventually over watching the table himself, per Dean’s request. <br/><br/>It's not entirely his job to be placed at one particular table, but Dean seemed to enjoy the fact that he's got the Maître D attending him at the most luxurious restaurant here in Lawrence. Even more impressive to the dates or business meetings. <br/><br/>What Castiel isn't expecting one night was the man to be by himself at the bar. Since the guy has been coming, he's never been alone. <br/><br/>Having gotten to know him well enough to allow himself to be called "Cas", he decided to walk over and ask if everything was alright. <br/><br/>After that, Castiel wasn't expecting the outcome of leaving work early, a stolen bottle of scotch from behind the bar and a certain businessman pushing him down onto his bed. <br/><br/>Castiel allowed himself to be pushed down as he watched the man before him strip off his suit, piece by piece. <br/><br/>His own dick straining as he watched Dean undo the tie, forcibly tugging it off to toss to the side as he began his work the buttons of his shirt. <br/><br/>A small voice in the back of his mind reminded him to undress as well, clumsily reaching for his belt just as Dean took off his shirt. He’d just managed to get his pants and underwear to his hips before Dean took hold of them, pulling off the rest of the way, hunger in his eyes as he took in Cas’ cock as it sprung free from its restraints. <br/><br/>Before either could say anything, Dean was on his knees between Cas’ legs, sucking the tip between his lips. Hissing at the sensation, Castiel restrained from bucking into the man’s mouth. Instead, opting to hold the back on the man’s neck to guide him up and down. <br/><br/>Leaning back onto his elbow on the bed, Castiel gazed with lust blown eyes as the man took him deeper and deeper, heading falling back when Dean took him all the way to the hilt, staying there with a small hum. <br/><br/>“Fuck…” he muttered under his breath, catching Dean slowly easing up, mirth in his eyes.</p>
<p><br/>He jumped slightly at the sudden feeling of something circling his hole, glaring slightly at the man above with that cocky look on his face. Leaning down, he slid the flat of his tongue at an agonizingly slow pace from the base to tip. <br/><br/>Groaning from deep in his throat, gasping slightly when he felt that finger push past that ring of muscle, that sinful tongue and mouth having distracted him. <br/><br/>Two fingers and slowly adding the third. <br/><br/>Gasping and moaning at the man’s continued assault, he almost whimpered when the heat suddenly disappeared. Looking up through hooded eyes, he watched Dean just as he pushed his pants down just enough for his own cock to spring free from its confines.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Lube and condoms,” Castiel started before Dean could continue. “In the drawer there,”<br/><br/>He watched him move quickly to the piece of furniture without complaint, tearing the wrapper and sliding the condom on. <br/><br/>Dean gave him a cocky smile, almost posing with his dick standing at attention with the condom on before grabbing Cas’ legs, pulling him to the edge of the bed. He pushed one Cas’ legs up to his chest while the other was wrapped loosely around Dean’s left leg. <br/><br/>They moaned as Dean pressed in, easing himself inch by inch. Castiel letting his head drop to the mattress, reveling in the feel. He tried not to think about how long it’s been since he’s had a good fuck. <br/><br/>Dean let out a shaky breath once he was fully sheathed, the tightness and heat. <br/><br/>“Fuck,” Dean moaned out, leaning forward to kiss a trail along Cas’ neck as he started his slow pace. <br/><br/>Hands gripping his shoulders as he toyed with kissing and licking, enjoying the man below as he writhed in pleasure at the attention. <br/><br/>“Hang on,” Dean whispered into Cas’ neck, the only thing grabbing the man’s attention was when Dean’s hips stopped thrusting. Abruptly grabbing hold around Dean’s neck as he lifted Castiel off the bed. <br/><br/>Castiel tightened his grip as Dean held him in the air, one hand on his ass, encouraging his right leg to hook around the man while the other still had his one leg hooked over the other. <br/><br/>If Castiel hadn’t been regularly attending those yoga classes, this definitely would have felt awkward.</p>
<p><br/>Dean turned them, keeping himself still sheathed in Castiel’s warm heat, before pushing against the nearest piece of furniture. <br/><br/>Castiel didn’t care when he heard the items on the dresser being shoved haphazardly by his body as he was propped against the wall, his hands trying to find something grab hold of as Dean began a bruising pace. His body slipping down as Dean’s grip on his hips continued the merciless pursuit for release. <br/><br/>That and Dean finding all those sensitive parts on his neck with that sinful tongue. <br/><br/>They moaned, Castiel’s hands finding Dean’s shoulders, his nails raking through the man’s skin, leaving angry marks in their wake. </p>
<p><br/>“F-Fuck,” Castiel moaned out, keeping one hand grabbing the man’s shoulder as the other wrapped around his own need, leaking with precum as he moved his hand to match the speed of the thrusts. <br/><br/>“You want my seed,” Dean whispered into his ear, his voice deep and filled with lust, licking along the ridge of his ear. <br/><br/>“Y-yes,” Castiel whimpered out just as Dean decided to pull out, pausing when just the tip was left. “P-please,” He begged, turning his head to meet Dean’s gaze. <br/><br/>No other words were exchanged as Dean began his bruising pace. <br/><br/>Neither one lasting much longer, Castiel gripping the man’s shoulder, making new angry marks as he came between them. Dean following shortly after three more thrusts, hips stuttering. <br/><br/>Both hissing as Dean slowly pulled out before lowering Castiel’s leg and helping him off the furniture. No words were needed as Dean helped him to the bed, laying him on his front. <br/><br/>“You good?” Dean asked after he got situated. Castiel nodded with his eyes closed, folding his arms under his head as he enjoyed the softness of his comforter. <br/><br/>“Good, I’m gonna go clean up,” <br/><br/>Of course, Cas yelped a moment later when he felt a smack on his ass, followed by Dean calling out ‘Now that’s what I call Customer Service’ on his way to the bathroom, whistling a random tune as he went to clean up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>